Flora
by Reba87
Summary: This is a look into Caroline & Flora's life in ten years - *IT DOES INCLUDE SEASON 3 SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

"Mum" Caroline turns around, "Yes Flora?" Flora puts her school bag on the kitchen bench. "Mum, I got teased again today" Caroline looks up at the roof, holding back her tears. A ten year old should never have to put up with this, Flora had already been through enough in her young life, Caroline thinks. She turns to her daughter, taking her in her arms. "You know what sweetie, you are as strong and resilient as what I am" Caroline's mind then switches to headmistress mode "Tell me the names, and what they each said" Flora looked at her mum "mum, do you have to?" Caroline smiles and nods. "They just teased me because you don't look like me, and that I don't have a dad like they do" Caroline knew that sending Flora to a expensive private school there would be problems like this. Caroline can't wait for Flora to start at her school, that way she can keep a closer eye on Flora.

Caroline has found it difficult to raise Flora on her own. The original plan fell through from the start. The plan where it was meant to be Caroline & Kate raising the child together, deciding together where she will be going to school, so on and so forth. Instead Caroline had to do it all on her own. And more. "Mum, could you tell me more about my mum, well my other mum, please?" Caroline's thoughts was interrupted by her daughter. "Well, sweetie firstly your mum was beautiful, she had these brown eyes that I'd always seemed to get lost in, she had this amazing smile, that whenever I saw it I knew that everything would be ok, she was nice, nice as in, she was never mean about anything, and she was kind, caring and very loving, she loved you so much and couldn't wait to hold you in her arms…" Caroline trails off at that moment; she can feel the tears running down her face. Just thinking about Kate does that to her. "You remind me so much of your mother, in so many ways" Caroline kisses her daughter a top of her head, "Right kiddo, dinner is ready, go and wash up while I dish up" And she watches her daughter run off.

"Flora, you still haven't given me those names yet" Flora sighs, its at this moment that Caroline can see Kate in her daughter's eyes. "Brandon, Colton, Jamie and Elsa" "Ok, Right" Caroline makes a mental note of the names, for when she talks to the head teacher in the morning. "So how was your piano lesson this afternoon Flora?" "Yeah, fine mum, I'm getting better" Caroline smiles. Although Caroline is not musical, she knew that Kate would of wanted Flora to take some sort of music lesson, and Caroline knew instantly that piano was the right music instrument for Flora. As Caroline was cleaning up after dinner "Flora do you have any homework?" Flora nods, "We have to do a family tree" Caroline laughs, she remembers having to do this with the boys, but back then it was a little bit easier than now. Flora pulls out the worksheet and tries to hand it to Caroline (who has wet hands) "Hang on, how about you read it to me" Flora gives Caroline the run down, with the words 'this is the children's work, not the parents' sticking in Caroline's mind.

Caroline and Flora sit at the kitchen table across each other. "Right, we'll start at the bottom, you, and work our way up, does the work sheet mention how far back we need to go?" Flora nods, "To our grand parents" "Ah, that makes it a little easier for this family" Caroline replies, Flora writes her name on the bottom of the piece of paper 'Flora Grace McKenzie-Dawson' and then Caroline instructs her to draw a line above her name. "Right then draw a horizontal line across the page, just a small one, yep that's perfect, and hanging off each end will be Mum and I" She watches Flora write Caroline Elizabeth McKenzie-Dawson and Katherine Abeke McKenzie-Dawson "wow, so neat Flora, well done, right now, do some dotted lines off my name, yep perfect, that is where Uncle John's name goes, remember his last name is Elliot, with one T, and then a line going down, yes, perfect, right that is where your brothers go, William first and then Lawrence" Caroline looks at the paper, it is already starting to get full. "What next mum?" Flora asks. "Right lets go up from me, where we'll look at Gran" Flora draws her lines "First I'll put Gran" she says with a big smile, writing Celia's name. "Mum, where do I put Granddad?" Caroline thinks which granddad is she talking about? "Which one Flora?" Flora looks at her mother confused. Alan, Flora was never really told about Caroline's father Kenneth. "Right, Alan, well he comes off Gran on this side, because we have more information for him" Flora writes Alan Buttershaw. Caroline nods in approval. "The other side of Gran" Caroline points, "that is where my dad goes, his name was Kenneth" she watches as Flora writes the name.

"Who is next mum?" after Flora had finally finished Caroline's side of the family so Caroline then explains Kate's side of the family, once Flora was done, "Right, Flora your done" Caroline says with an exhausted smile "Time for bed" Caroline says while checking her watch, she can't believe it took a hour and a half for all of that. Flora cuddles Caroline, "Are you going to come up and kiss me goodnight mum?" Caroline nods, "I'll be up soon, don't forget to brush your teeth" Flora runs out of the room and up the stairs, meanwhile Caroline cleans up the table from all the pencils and textas, and heads upstairs to Flora's bedroom.

Caroline walks into the room and looks around 'This room really needs a repaint' she thinks to herself as she sits on Flora's bed. The room won't get a repaint, Caroline knows that because Kate painted the room, and Caroline wants to keep the room as it is. "Mum, you look sad" Caroline looks at Flora "I'm just tired sweetie" Caroline stands over Flora, fixes her bedding and kisses Flora on top of her head "I love you so much Flora" "Love you too Mum" Caroline walks to the door, and stands there as she watches her daughter fall asleep. 'She is so much like Kate' Caroline thinks to herself as she closes the door.

"Beverly, I need the phone number of Flora's school" "I'm onto it Caroline" Caroline can't believe that many years later Beverly is still working for her. "Here Caroline, and did you want a cup of tea?" Caroline nods, and types in the school number. "Hello, this is Caroline McKenzie-Dawson, Flora's mum, can I please talk to Mrs Smith?" "Please hold while I get her Mrs McKenzie-Dawson" "It's Doctor" but the phone had already gone quiet. "Dr McKenzie-Dawson, how are you, I understand you want to talk to me about Flora?" "Mrs Smith, yes please, Flora came home last night after her piano lessons a little bit upset, all because four of her classmates were bullying her about her family and the way she looks" Caroline looks at a photo on her desk, of herself and Kate on their wedding day. "Names, oh, yes, I have them, Brandon, Colton, Jamie and Elsa, they teased her about how she doesn't look anything like me and that she doesn't have a father either" "Well, Dr McKenzie, children can be cruel, you should already know that" Caroline rolls her eyes, she has dealt with a lot of bullying during her time as head teacher, but this time it is her daughter, Kate's daughter; and Caroline would do anything to protect that little girl. "It's bullying, you and I both know that Mrs Smith, and I want something done about it!" Caroline has met Mrs Smith on many occasions, and hated her from the beginning. Flora had been at that school longer that what the head teacher had been, Caroline had considered moving Flora, but decided against it because she knew how happy Flora was at this school. "I'll talk to the students in question, tell them to leave Flora alone, is that all?" "Yes, thank you" Caroline hangs up the phone, glad that she didn't get too angry and kept her cool.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, mum! William is here" Caroline hears Flora shout, and she then sees her daughter race past the lounge room door towards the front door. "William!" Flora leaps into her big brothers arms. "Hi William" Caroline says while standing against the doorway "Hi mum, I brought David for a visit, Roxy needs to rest" Caroline goes to Williams car and opens the passenger side door. "Gran-Gran" Caroline smiles as she picks her grandson up out of his seat. "Come on buddy, lets go inside" "How is Roxy?" Caroline asks her son as she places a cup of tea on the bench. "She's good, this pregnancy has taken a lot out of her, but the baby is well, that is the main thing" The two watch David and Flora play on the floor. Caroline is in disbelief, she still cannot believe that she is a grandmother.

"William, Mum can we take David to the park?" Mother and son look at each other, William shrugs, "I can't see why not" as they were walking to the park William piped up, "I don't know if I should say this, but, Peter Hendrickson, you remember him, we were in a few classes together at school, well anyway, I ran into him yesterday, Davy slow down buddy, he asked about you, but, well he also asked about Kate" Caroline wraps an arm around her son "Peter was always a little slow with things!" As they got to the park William and Caroline sit down on a bench and watch the kids play. "Mum, you know if you ever need a break or some help you can always call us, Roxy and I are always going to help you when you need it" Caroline smiles "Hey, it should be me offering the help! You have a 2 and half year old, and another baby on the way, I remember those times well and remember that you can call me anytime, day or night, if you want me to have Davy, even for a sleepover, you know I have plenty of spare beds" William smiles, "Thanks mum, we may take you up on that offer in a couple of weeks, when the baby comes" David came over and leaped onto Caroline, he starts playing with her hand, William notices that Caroline still wears her wedding ring. "I can't believe that you have never taken that off" he says while pointing to the ring, Caroline looks at it, smiles "I never thought that I would be one to keep wearing the ring, even well after Kate has gone, I just can't bear to take it off" "I know the feeling mum, I hate taking my ring off too" Caroline is proud of her son, and is thankful that he didn't turn out like his father or grandfather.

As the family return back to the house, William receives a phone call "Roxy" he says looking worriedly at his mum. Caroline ushers the children inside to give William some peace. Minutes later William walks into the kitchen, where he sees Caroline sitting on the floor playing with David and Flora, "Mum what are you doing down there?" "Playing with my daughter and my grandson" Caroline holds out her hand "Help me up William, is everything okay with Roxy?" William helps is mum up, "She's fine, she just wanted to know when we would be home" "So that means you are going then?" William nods. "Come on Davy, mum is expecting us at home" Caroline watches her son pick up his son. David holds out his arms for his grandmother. Caroline gives the boy a cuddle and kiss "I love you little man" and hands him back to William. Flora and Caroline follow William to the door, and watches as William puts David in is car seat, once done William comes over and gives Flora a cuddle, then his mum. "I love you mum, thanks for today, I will call you if I need you" Caroline smiles and whispers into her sons ear "Love you too William, and thanks for bringing David to visit, please remember to call me!" William laughed as he walked towards his car, takes one last look at his mum and little sister, waves and climbs into his car. Caroline blows a kiss towards her grandson. Once William was gone when pointed Flora inside "Right, time to practise on the piano" and Flora skips into the lounge room. 'So much like her mother' Caroline thinks as she picks up some toys that was left in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline, Flora is here, do want me to send her in?" "Thanks Beverly" Her door opens and in slips Flora "Hi Mummy!" Flora exclaims and she gives Caroline a kiss and a cuddle. "Hello Flora how was your day today?" "Good mum, Miss Sing said that she loved my family tree, and she asked if I could give you this letter" Flora places a envelope onto her mothers desk. "Mum can I do a drawing?" Caroline nods, and pulls out some paper and pencils and hands them to her daughter. She then opens the letter.

_Dr McKenzie-Dawson,_

_ Flora's family tree was very detailed, she did a great job with it, I was a little concerned when I first saw it that you did most of the work, but once I took a closer look at it I could see that it was all of Flora's work. You must be proud of her. She is such a nice, happy little girl; if I didn't already know her background I would of thought that she had a perfect life. _

_It is such a pleasure teaching Flora._

_Regards,_

_Kaylee Sing_

Caroline smiles, she knows that she does what she can for this little girl; and to give her every opportunity that she can. Caroline then looks at her watch, "Hey, sweetie, how about we go home?" "Ok mum, can I take my drawing home with me?" Caroline nods and starts to clear up her desk.

"Mum" the voice came from the back seat "Mum, this isn't the way home" "I know Flora, I thought we could go and see mummy first" Caroline stated with a heavy heart. Caroline looks in the rear view mirror at Flora and smiles at her little girl. Once Caroline has parked the car at the cemetery Flora gets out of the car and takes Caroline's hand. The two follow a tree lined path and past an area headstones until they reach a second area, then Caroline and Flora turn left and walk past 6 other gravesites, then they were there. The place where Kate was laid to rest just over ten years ago. Caroline touches the headstone, knowing that this is how close that she will ever come to touching Kate again. Flora stands beside Caroline, still holding onto her hand, looking from the headstone and then up to her mother "It's ok mum, you can cry if you want to" Caroline loves the wisdom of the little girl. A couple of tears run down her face.

She misses Kate; she hates how Kate was taken from her so soon. Caroline always use to believe that once you die, that is it, nothing else, but since Kate passed away Caroline knew that she had been watched, and that there was somebody watching over Flora too. Caroline kneels down; she kisses her fingers and places them on to the headstone. "I love you Kate, I miss you dearly," she said with a sniffily voice. Flora wraps her arms around her mum "I miss her too mum" Those words break Caroline's heart, this little girl beside her never got to know her mummy.

"Right, we better get home" Caroline says as she stands back up. "Bye-bye mummy" Flora said waving to the headstone. Caroline places her hand on the headstone "I'll be back to see you again soon my Kate" as the two walk away Flora pipes up "Mum, are we going to see Gran and Granddad while we are here?" Caroline looks at Flora "Sure, why not" As they walk back Flora runs off in the direction of her grandparents.

"Here they are Mum" Flora exclaims '**Celia Buttershaw**' then '**Alan Buttershaw**' Caroline looks at them. Not long after the family lost Kate, Alan told the family that Celia and he had brought two plots next to each other, so that the family did not have to worry about that. Celia was the first to pass, then months later Alan passed. Caroline kneels down again and brushes down her mothers' plaque. "I miss you both very much" Caroline says. She gets back up, looks down to her daughter, "Ok, you want to go home now?" Flora nods "I've seen Mummy, I've seen Gran and Granddad, we can go home now" the two head back to the car.

Once they are back home and Caroline is cooking dinner her phone rings, Caroline looks at it. John, dread fills her "Hello John" "Caroline, umm, hello" He is drunk again, Caroline can tell "What John?" "Well, umm, I was wondering, if, if we could go out to dinner sometime?" Caroline rolls her eyes and ushers Flora out of the room "Go and wash up ready for dinner" "Right John, I don't know if you can remember this, but we are divorced. We have been divorced to over 10 years now, what makes you think that I want to go out with you?" John is silent. "Well, Caroline, I-I thought that you would be lonely and that maybe we could try and rekindle this relationship" Caroline sighs he never gets it. "John listen to me, I NEVER EVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!" she shouts "My heart belongs to Kate and nobody else" and then Kate just hangs up on John. "Mum?" "Yes Flora?" "Why were you shouting at Uncle John?" Caroline kisses Flora on the head, "Don't worry dear, uncle John, is well, is just being Uncle John"

Caroline is curled up on the couch reading a book, when Flora comes in and plops down on the couch next to her mother. "Mum?" "Yes?" "Can we talk more about my mummy?" Caroline puts the book down and snuggles up to Flora. "Your mummy, my wife, she loved music, she loved playing music, she loved reading, she use to teach languages at my school, she was once married to a man, his name was, umm, hang on, Richard, yes, that's right, Richard, but they were not happy together, then a couple of years after they divorced, that is when I met her, I thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world" Caroline pictured Kate's smiling face in her mind. Caroline points towards a picture on the wall. "That picture, there Flora, do you know where that was taken?" Flora shakes her head. "That was taken at Gran and Granddad's wedding, back when I fell in love all over again with your mummy" Caroline stands and goes to the bookshelf where she pulls out a photo album, and opens to a page. "That is mummy?" Caroline nods, it was a photo of just Kate that was taken on their wedding day. "That photo was one of the last of your mummy" tears start streaming down Caroline's face. It felt like yesterday when it all happened, not 10 years ago. "Mummy why isn't this photo on the wall?" Caroline looks at it, how Kate is looking over her shoulder, with her smile on her face, and as radiant as ever, it was a candid photo and Caroline was glad the person who took the photo had the heart to give it to her. "I don't know Flora, maybe we'll get it done at some point" Caroline kisses her daughter on the head. "Bed time" Flora groans, Caroline gives her a look and the little girl walks out of the room.

"Mum, mummy" Caroline is woken by this quiet voice, "mum I'm scared" Caroline realises that there is a thunderstorm outside, she sleepily patted to the other side of the bed, where Flora climbs in, and she snuggles closer to her mother. Caroline never did anything like this with the boys, they were always redirected back to bed, but with Flora it is different, she gets away with a lot more.

Caroline was finally able to return to sleep when her phone rang, wearily she answered the phone "Who ever this is do you know what time it is?" a weak voice spoke "Mum, mum it's William" Caroline shot up "Roxy has gone into labour" Shit, Caroline thinks to herself, she looks at the clock 3:27am, "William what do you want me to do?" "Nothing mum, we'll quickly swing by and drop off Davy, if you could be waiting for us, that would be great" "Yep, fine, I'll be sitting in the lounge room waiting for you" Caroline hangs up and slides out of bed, taking care to not disturb Flora. She pulls on her dressing gown and wanders downstairs.

Caroline is into her book when she hears a car in the driveway, she opens the door and runs out to the car in the rain. "Roxy, good luck, don't worry, Davy will be fine" William hands the toddler over to his mother, gives her a quick kiss, mouths the words "thank you" and Caroline then runs inside. She carries the boy upstairs to one of the spare rooms and lays him down in the bed. "Shhh, its okay Davy, Gran is here" Caroline lies down beside him, and they fall asleep together.

Caroline is woken by the faint sound of beeps. She sits up, but has a stiff back, kisses David on the head and goes in search of the noise. As she walks down the hallway it clicks, her alarm clock. She walks into her bedroom, sees Flora still sleeping, thinks to herself as she turns off the alarm 'That kid is just like her mother, can sleep through anything' "Flora, Flora sweetie, time to wake up" Caroline stands up straight, stretching her back and then starts looking for her phone 'where is the damn thing, I'm sure it was with me before' and she wanders back to the spare room where David was sleeping. Caroline notices her phone sitting on the bedside table; she grabs it, picks up David and goes back to her room.

Caroline plops David on the bed. "Flora, you have a little visitor" She wakes up a little to see David sitting on the bed. "Davy, when did you get here?" Caroline pokes her head around the bathroom door, "He got here late last night, Roxy and William are at the hospital" Flora starts playing with David, "I'm sorry honey but you need to get ready for school" Flora slinks off, meanwhile Caroline heads off to start breakfast. "Mum?" "Yes Flora?" "What are you going to do about Davy while you are at work?" "Well, umm, he'll be with me at work today, I have no other option, but to take him to work" Flora shrugs, "Okay mum"


	4. Chapter 4

"Caroline, the parents are here" Caroline looks up from her papers, trying to remember what parents and why they are here. "Caroline, the first group of parents for next school year, they are here for a chat, and a tour given by you" Beverly walks out of the room, Caroline places her head in her hand, "Bugger" she whispers to herself. Caroline then stands, faces a mirror and straightens her skirt. "Right Davy, what am I going to do with you, I wish your daddy would ring" She sighs, picks up David "I guess you will be joining the tour of Gran-Gran's school then" Caroline walks out of her office holding David.

"I'm sorry everyone, my grandson will have to join us on the tour" Beverly pipes up "I-I can…" Caroline turns to her "no thanks, its fine" As they walked around the school; they came to the last part of the school. "This is a fairly new part of our school, it was built just over 5 years ago and it is a more of a pleasure library for the students to relax in and just read a book for no other reason than pleasure, this is the Kate McKenzie-Dawson Library" Caroline pushes the door open and they all walk in. "No other school has a library like this, and it is also open for parents to use, as well as our staff members"

The parents stand in awe. They are then interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing. "Don't mind me, feel free to wander and look around" "Yes, hello" Caroline walks away from the group and setting David on the floor. "Mum, hi, it's William, we have some news" Caroline kneels down to David "William, you sound tired" William chuckles "I'm not the exhausted one, where are you?" Caroline rolls her eyes; she just wants the news about the baby. "I'm in Kate's library, showing parents around" "Where is Davy?" "With me" "What on the tour?" "Yes William, now tell me the actual news please" "Oh, yeah" William chuckles "Ok, mum are you ready to hear about your new grandbaby? It's a girl!" "Wow, really! Oh William I am so happy for you both" "Yes mum, we are over the moon by baby Katie, Katherine Elizabeth Elliot, to be precise" Caroline's heart melts. She cannot believe that they named the baby after both Kate and herself. "William I am touched" "mum, mum don't worry about it, you are welcome to come in when you want, and don't forget to bring my little Davy"

Caroline carries David into the maternity ward "Yes, hello, may I help you?" Caroline turns to the nurse "Uhh, yes I am looking for the Elliot's, Roxanne and William" The nurse nods, right this way pointing down a hallway, and Caroline follows with David. "William, Roxy" Caroline exclaims as she walks into the room, placing David on the floor "Mum-Mum, Dad-da" William scoops up David, while Caroline walks over to the baby where she is sleeping in a cot, Caroline picks up her granddaughter "She is so beautiful guys, well done Roxy, and William I hope you have called Lawrence and your dad" Roxy speaks up "Caroline, where is Flora? I thought she would be with you" Caroline shakes her head, "No, she had piano this afternoon until 4:30, if you don't mind, I'll bring her in after dinner" Roxy nods, "and I want more cuddles with Katie too, but right now I'd better get home before Flora is dropped off" Caroline Picks up her bag and heads to her door. "Mum, Mum! Are you forgetting somebody?" "Oh yeah, come on Davy, we'll come back later"

Flora skips through the hallway of the hospital calling back to her mother "Mum, I can't wait to see Katie" Caroline smiles, 'I am now a proud grandmother of two beautiful little ones, two grown boys, and one perfect little girl' Caroline knows that her life is not perfect, in fact she misses Kate everyday, she misses Kate's touch, her smell, and most of all, her smile. John meets Caroline at the door, she ushers Flora and David into the room. "John, so you decided to come and see the baby this time?" "Caroline today is a happy day for us both, why do you have to be a – well a, umm, I won't say it here, but you know what I wanted to say, anyway, why can't you just be happy and stop looking so grumpy" Caroline rolls her eyes and sits down on a chair.

"John, I want you to understand something, I am grumpy because I am tired, my day started at about 3am, when my Flora wakes me because she was scared of the storm, not long after that I got a phone call from William, who was about to drop off Davy, and then once I got the little one settled, I fell asleep on the bed, with Davy, and I woke up so stiff, then, yes John, there is a lot more, I had to go to work, normal I know, but I had to have Davy with me for the day, while I was working, including 3 meetings and a tour of the school, following work, I brought Davy here to see his little sister, our Granddaughter, then I took Davy home, feed the two of them, bath Davy, and then I brought them here, and now I ask what did you do today? Roll out of the bed, hung over of course, at say, umm, 10ish, then you drank some coffee, and then showed up here when you felt like it, when you had a whole afternoon to come in"

"Bloody hell Caroline" "I know I am right" and Caroline walks into the room. William walks over to his mum and hugs his mother, "You look tired mum, and you should take these two home and go to bed" Caroline nods, she has learned to not fight about rest, she knows that she is older and needs to take care for herself, she really wants to be around to watch Flora grow up. William kisses his mum on the cheek, "I'll be by in the morning to pick up Davy before you go to work" Caroline smiles "Okay, I love you both, I'll see you in the morning, bye"


End file.
